You Are Not Alone
by Delta General 42
Summary: Fem! Older! Ezra. Male! Older! Sabine. Ezri Bridger was a Jedi Master Sentinel and a Temple Guard, when Order 66 was sent out she had been dispatched to Mygeeto with her former master, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Padawan Gungi. Sabail Wren was a Mandalorian Warrior who had escaped Mandalor. They both end up on the same team nearly nine years later. A.U
1. Chapter 1

**You are not alone**

Fem! Older! Ezra. Male! Older! Sabine. Ezri Shan, later changed to Bridger, was a Jedi Master Sentinel and a Temple Guard, when Order 66 was sent out she had been dispatched to Mygeeto with her former master, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Padawan Gungi. Sabail Wren was a Mandalorian Warrior who had escaped Mandalore. They both end up on the same team nearly fourteen years later.

**Chapter 1: Order 66 and pain through the Force**

Jedi Master Ezri Shan, one of the Youngest Jedi Master in the Order at the age of 27, stood beside her Padawan Gungi, a Wookie from Kasyyyk, looking over battle plans, while her former Master, Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi, lead the troops across on of the bridges occupied by Separatist forces.

*Master, why are we going over this, I mean we've done it over a dozen times now, so why do it again?* Asked Gungi, is shyriiwook.

"Because, Padawan, these may come in handy later." Said Ezri, just as the force yelled a warning to her, making her spin around and draw her Yellow bladed weapon and cut off three troopers heads, just as the rest of the troopers with them started firing at the two.

Both Master and Padawan deflected all of the shots, until on got past Gungi's defence and struck him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Ezri stopped and looked at her fallen apprentice, before taking out a second Lightsaber out and igniting it and cutting her way through the clone troopers and disappearing into the landscape of Mygeeto.

When Ezri had lost the clone chasing her she collapsed upon feeling the pain of her fellow Jedi dying all across the Galaxy.

*/YANA/*

Sabail Wren, Mandalorian Warrior/Artist sat in the shadows, watching as Clone troopers descended on Death Watch and any other Mandalorian warriors in their way, looking for a ship to leave on and escape the clones.

A couple of troopers came near him, causing him to overhear their conversation.

"I still don't like it, Greene, the Jedi were kind to us, they treated each and every one of us with respect and on three words from the Chancellor, who we know doesn't like the Jedi and we practically murder them, our friends!" Said a Blue armoured Trooper, to one of his fellows.

"Rex, none of us like it, Cody has barely said a word since Kenobi went MIA and Blast in completely by the book now, ha, I guess having to kill General Shan really got to him." Said Greene, walking away from Rex.

Rex followed after a couple of minutes, allowing Sabail to sneak onto a ship and take off, the clone's words at the front of his mind.

*/YANA/*

Ezri received a message from Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, telling all Jedi to stay away from the Jedi Temple, Ezri ignored the message and went to the Temple archives to retrieve the Holo-Crons and Data pads of Jedi History, she also picked up many Lightsabers on the way to the Archives and she ran into a Padawan, Youngling and a Knight, Padawan Katooni, Youngling Dachas Tamar and Knight Ferus Olin.

After Securing a ship and getting the other three survivors aboard, she cast one last look at her former home, now in ruins.

Ezri sat in the co-pilots seat as Ferus set course for the planet Lothal.

"Master Shan?" Said Ferus, "What will happen when we arrive?"

"We'll split up, you take your Padawan and go to the southern Hemi-sphere, and I'll take Initiate Tamar to the northern Hemi-Sphere, I'll pose as his adoptive mother." Said the Young Jedi Master, show why she had been made a master at such a young age, her seriousness and the fact she completed the Training of Master Ima-Gun Di's Padawan.

"Ezri, are you alright?" Asked Ferus, looking at his long-time friend.

"Ferus, what was the answer you gave me after Darra's near death experience?" Replied Ezri, looking at him.

"Same as yours, but minus the crying." Said Ferus, giving her a small smile.

Ezri smiled a bit and went to check on the engines.

***Eight Years Later***

Ezri and Dachas walked around a market place in Tarkintown, Ezri clutching her Lightsaber lightly, as not to attract attention to them but in case they need to get way quickly.

Ezri had changed her last name to Bridger, on the recommendation of her Brother-in-Law, in order to keep her profile low.

Over the past ten year Ezri had determined that at least six members of the Jedi Council were still alive, those being Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and Kit Fisto. **(Yeah I know that Fisto had been killed by Sideous but his body was missing unlike Tiin's or Kolar's, I'm going to say he just got scraped and was wounded enough to pass out, I'm also thinking on having Aayla Secura survive as well.)**

Windu, Ti, Koon and Fisto had gone into hiding together and each had an apprentice, Yoda was on Dagobah and Kenobi on Tatooine watching over the Orders last hope for peace, Skywalker's son, Oregana had Skywalker's daughter.

Ezri walked quietly next to her Adoptive son/Padawan, she would often scold him for the mess in his room and for not doing his assignments, just like any mother and, to be honest she enjoyed the feeling.

Dachas ran ahead and bumped into a couple of clone troopers, which surprised Ezri because they didn't have their new, white as hell, armour on.

"What's wrong now Boil?" Asked another trooper coming up behind the other two.

Ezri's breath hitched, recognizing Clone Commander Blast's presence merely metres from where she was standing.

"Eh, it's nothing Blast, just some kid running around. Come on, Gregor wants us back before nightfall this time." Said Boil, stepping around Dachas and going over to a fruit stand.

Ezri gently grabbed her Padawan's shoulder.

"I am so sorry for that gentlemen, my son and I were looking for the fabric stall." Said Ezri, quickly making an excuse.

"It's over there, ma'am." Said Boil, pointing behind his small group.

Ezri nodded as she guided her Apprentice to the stand, waiting for the Clones to walk off in the other direction, before turning to face Dachas only to fine that he had vanished.

Ezri heard blasters being fired, and she ran to the scene.

Upon arrival she spotted her Padawan, on a speeder bike, talking to a Mandalorian Man with strangely painted Armour.

Ezri's attention was then drawn by a man dress as a bounty hunter, but she recognised him as a former Jedi.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Groaned Ezri, shoulders slumping.

**_A/N: Possibly the first Gender bend story in Star Wars Rebels. Ezri was knighted when she was 17 and made a master after she completed the training of Ima-Gun Di's Padawan. (I don't care if she didn't train them initially but to me once their training is complete who ever trained them. Finished their training is made a master) Ezri was 27 when order 66 came out, it's been 8 years (I'm going to speed thing up for them) since the rest of the surviving Jedi went into Hiding, she also switched her last name with the name of her sister's husband with hers. As a Padawan Ezri knew Ferus Olin, Anakin Skywalker, Tru Veld and Danna Thel-Tannis, Her Master was Ki-Adi Mundi, when she was knighted she became a Jedi Sentinel, like her ancestor Bastila Shan, and operated as a Temple Guard before taking up Gosa Wyvern (Ima-Gun Di's Padawan) and finished her training, she eventually took on Gungi as a Padawan. Ezri has four active Lightsabers, One double bladed Yellow Lightsaber, a single bladed blue lightsaber, a single bladed green lightsaber and a single bladed yellow lightsaber. Review and favourite._**

Okay I've made a couple of changes because I just realised that she is hiding but hasn't changed her name, so I made her a descendent of Bastila and Revan.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are Not Alone**

_Stormcutter684- yes she spotted Kanan, the reason she could tell he was a former Jedi was because she is a Jedi Sentinel, the Jedi who is most likely to go out and search of potential members of the Jedi Order (She was also the one who found him) and she almost took him as a Padawan but took Gungi instead, yeah a lot of Kyber Crystals. The reason the Sith haven't wipe the Jedi out yet is because most of them go to places that radiate the Dark side and thus they are shielded by it while remaining out of its reaches and because Jedi learnt to shield themselves during the Clone War._

_Assassin2000- thank you._

_Guest- I will._

**Chapter 2: Oh Force Help me, a Mandalorian**

Ezri immediately jumped at the Jedi in hiding and landed on the back of his speeder.

"Will you stop chasing my apprentice?" Hissed Ezri, putting the Emitter of her Counsellor Lightsaber (The Green one) against his back.

"Hey, people here need these more than you or I do, at least we're trying to help." Retorted the Jedi, before calling to his friend, "Spectre 5, could you lend me a hand here?"

The Mandalorian looked at the younger man.

"Sure, give me a couple of clicks." Said the Older man, he was roughly the same age as Ezri, before he tackled her off the speeder bike and pined her to the floor.

"Now, why don't you just lie there while the big boys deal with the little thief?" Said the man, pinning Ezri to the ground.

Ezri brought her legs up and wrapped her calves around his upper body and flipped him over on to his back.

"Oh, so you like to be on top, that's fine with me." Said the Mandalorian, Ezri could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't do relationships." Said Ezri, just as she heard another round of blaster fire and the yell, "Focus all of your fire of the Jedi!"

Ezri immediately jumped up and force jumped onto a roof, giving her a perfect view of the town, as well as her Padawan being shot at.

Ezri jumped down and ignited her Lightsaber and threw it at the Storm troopers, kill three of them, just as Dachas was hit with four blaster bolts, two to the chest, one to the abdomen and one to the leg.

Ezri felt her Padawan's death and started to pass out as the Jedi from earlier came up behind her and knocked her out.

*/YANA/*

Ezri woke up to voices coming from down a hall way, she immediately realised she was on a ship, inside the medical bay.

"I don't know, Kanan, a Jedi?" Came a gruff voice, "The chances of her being actually one of them is low."

"I know a Jedi when I see one!" Said the Jedi from earlier, Kanan.

"Yeah, I've seen my fair share of Jedi as well, including her." Said he Mandalorian, "Jedi Master Ezri Bridger, she's a Jedi Sentinel."

"How do you know that, Sabail?" Came a female voice.

"My Nephew was force sensitive, she was the one who picked him up." Came his reply.

Ezri decided to make herself known.

"You know, talking about someone you have practically kidnapped is rude." Said Ezri, making them all jump, "Especially when she's standing right outside the door."

Kanan stood up and walked up to Ezri.

"Calm down, we had to bring you aboard or the Empire would be burning your corpse right now." Said Kanan.

Ezri suddenly remembered her Padawan's fate and tears came to her eyes.

"Great one Kanan, make her remember that her apprentice has been killed recently." Said Sabail, getting up a pulling a seat along with him and making her sit down.

Ezri breathed heavily before speaking, "When's the next raid?"

Everyone stiffened at her words.

"Why are you asking?" Asked a Lastat.

"They killed my Padawan, I want to get even." Ezri, glaring at him.

"Look, we don't get our supplies from Tarkintown, we get them from Capital. The Storm Troopers there yesterday were a coincidence, we're going to Capital tomorrow and taking a shipment of crates filled with food and weapons, we'll take you along, perhaps you could create a diversion and buy us time to get the crates." Said Kanan, stepping towards her.

Ezri nodded and looked around the small group of Rebels, her eyes settling on Sabail.

"Sabail, you knew me by name, I picked up your niece nearing 15 years ago and you remembered my name, my current rank and the branch I belonged to. So how did you remember all that?" Said Ezri, looking at him.

"You were quite the talk on Mandalor after you picked up my niece, the Jedi with a laser-sword with two yellow blades, the common look for a Sentinel." Said Sabail, "And call me Bail, everyone does."

Ezri nodded, before excusing herself to meditate.

*/YANA/*

**_*Next Day*_**

Ezri stood in a corner pretending to speak with Bail, while Kanan check the area for any form of reinforcements, before signalling them to start.

Bail walked up next to a two speeder bikes and planted a couple of explosives on them, before returning to Ezri.

Ezri nodded at Bail and the man put his hands on her waist and pretended to start assaulting her.

"GET OFF ME!" Screamed Ezri, pretending to struggle.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BICTH!" Bail yelled back.

A group of Storm Trooper made their way over to the two.

"Stop this now." Ordered a Storm Trooper, only to be shot in the side.

Ezri and Bail looked to where the shot had come from and saw five clone troopers shooting the Storm Troopers.

Ezri and Bail quietly slipped into the shadows and went to join up with the other two, Bail picking up a crate on the way, only to find Zeb with three of the other crates and Kanan standing next to two burning bikes.

"What did you do?" Asked Ezri, dryly.

"I didn't do anything, that kid out paced us." Exclaimed Kanan, pointing at a child on a speeder bike in the distance.

Ezri looked at the child before a while before turning to Kanan, "I take that you contacted the Ghost?" Said Ezri, looking at the younger human.

Kanan nodded as the Ghost came into view.

They all climbed aboard and chased after the child, who was being chased by three TIE fighters.

Kanan lowered the ramp and walked out and called to the Kid, "Hey Jump!" Ezri couldn't see what was happening but she felt another presence in the Force, just as Kanan yelled "Leave the crate, you'll never make it!" Just before Ezri, Zeb and Sabail heard a loud clang and Kanan's "Whoa."

Kanan and a fourteen year old boy pushed the crate into the cargo hold, Bail and Zeb were standing near the ladder.

"That was some jump, Kid." Said Kanan, looking at the boy, Ezri seemed to find him familiar.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Said the Kid, before taking a serious look, "I just need to drop me and my guns back at my home and I'll be on my way." Said the boy, making Ezri raise her eye brows.

"Your guns?" asked Ezri, getting the boys attention.

The boy stared at her for a couple of moments before saying, "Aunt Ezri?"

**_A/N: Yes in place of normal Ezra is his female counterparts nephew, but he needs a name, submit one and I'll take it under advisement. Shame Dachas had to die but I needed someone close to Ezri to die before she meets the Inquisitor and to fuel her battles with him._**


End file.
